storge
by obIivion
Summary: lucas friar needs to bring a date to his aunt's wedding. who else could he pick besides his best friend maya hart? maya/lucas. lucaya.
1. one

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 _Storge: an affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Ring_.

Students rush out of their seats and out of the doors of classrooms in John Adams High School. Sneakers squeaked, heels clicked, and desks clash against each other. The hallways of the historic school began to fill, each person's movements making it look like an ocean current. Some stand by to let the waves pass by the yellow and red lockers, while some let the ocean take them where they need to be. Amongst the "go with the flow" students is Lucas Friar, as he lets his fellow classmates guide him to the cafeteria, where his best friends are waiting for him.

The doors to the cafeteria were wide open, letting kids come in and come out as they please. The cafeteria was definitely less hectic, considering that the space of the room was bigger than 10 classrooms combined. He scopes out the room: lunch ladies giving people tater tots and macaroni and cheese, his peers socializing at different tables, and sunrays hitting upon the girl he needed to talk to most, his best friend, Maya Hart.

Maya furiously stabbed her fork into the yellow noodles, and softly brings up the fork to her lips. He smiles to himself, and waltz right up to where she is sitting alone. He rests his hand on the red table, and leans down to her so that they are eye level.

"Hey Shortstack, be easy on the macaroni. What did they ever do to you?" he smirks, still leaning towards her.

"Ha ha. Very funny." she replies with a full mouth. Lucas doesn't mind. He sits in the chair across from her.

"Where is everyone?"

She clears her throat. "Mr. Matthews wanted Riley to help him grade papers, so being the great daughter she is, she sacrificed her lunchtime with us to do that. Farkle's probably helping Riley out. Zay," she paused, "I have no idea."

Lucas chucked low, and folded his arms and leaned on the table. Zay was probably trying to sweet talk some girl into sleeping with him—but we all know it'll end in disaster.

Maya continued to eat her macaroni, and Lucas would try to steal a tater tot from her plate every so-and-so minute, but she was able to catch his hand every time. His last attempt, though, he was able to succeed. She grabbed his wrist, took the tot with her other hand, and popped it into her mouth with narrowed eyes. He stared at her with a small smile glued onto his lips.

She let go of his wrist, and intertwined her fingers with his. "This," she continued, "is so you can stop trying to snatch these damn tots. If you want one, go buy some yourself." Maya's intense stare kept Lucas captivated.

Maya picks up her fork again, and continues to eat. Murmurs and laughs in the cafeteria still occur, with the occasional clink with plates and utensil. Lucas's thumb rubs against the frontside of her hand while she eats, and she sighs. He always knew how to calm her down, even in joking situations like this.

Lucas is always able to help Maya. He was there to be a shoulder to cry on when her dad left. He was there when they wanted to take away art and music programs from school. He was there when things didn't go right between her and Riley. Lucas was always there.

Lucas never stopped looking at Maya (except the one time he texted Zay to come to the lunch room, but he never responded). He kept rubbing her thumb until he remembered what he needed to tell her. Lucas lets go of Maya's dainty hand, and places it on the table. She finally looks up from her macaroni, and Lucas begins to talk.

"Okay, Maya."

"Okay, Huckleberry."

"You would do anything for me, correct?"

"Depends on the situation, Ranger Rick."

"This is very important to me. Promise me you won't laugh."

"I can try, but I probably won't succeed." Maya closes her eyes and gives a smile. She picks up her water bottle and takes a sip.

"Here goes nothing." he grumbles. "I need you to be my girlfriend."

Suddenly, Lucas's face is all wet, and Maya was laughing her ass off. He steals a napkin from her tray and wipes off the water that once was in Maya's mouth.

"Y-you want m-me to w-hat?" she forces out with uncontrollable giggles.

"Listen, Maya, this is serious. I need you to be my girlfriend. _Pretend_ girlfriend." Lucas says with low spirits.

"Me? Your fake girlfriend? What stupid shit did you this time?" A huge grin was plastered onto her face.

"My aunt is getting married over spring break, and obviously I'm going. But the thing is, I have to bring a date." Lucas says, looking down at his thumbs, playing with them.

"Can't you bring Riley? I mean, she's a better candidate for this. Your family would _love_ her. She's nice, funny, caring—she can't dance though so the reception would be a problem. Anyways, take her not m—" Maya monologues, until Lucas interrupts her.

"Yeah, about that. My mom always posts pictures of _us two_ on her Facebook, and everyone assumes that we're together. They want to meet you, Maya." Lucas sweats out.

" _Always_ posts about us? That's the source of the problem here. Why would she post about us on the first place?" she confusedly asks.

Lucas shrugs. "We do spent a lot of time together. We even went on a vacation together last summer. Besides, it's not just us of two. There's pictures of Zay and Farkle too, so no need to be creeped out!" he replies jokingly.

He couldn't read Maya's facial expression. Was she shocked? Angry? All he knew was that he could get hurt any second now.

Maya sighed deeply. "Your mom is going to have to make up for this."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Did you just agree to come to the wedding?"

She groaned in reply. "Yeah, yeah I guess. You said spring break right? What is that, like three days tops?"

Lucas shot up out of his seat, and proceeded to yell with his fist up in the air. He got a couple of glances from people in the surrounding tables, but he didn't care. He was saved from the embarrassment that would have come if Maya hadn't said yes.

"Huckleberry, sit down!" Maya whispered hastily.

Lucas went around to the other side of the table and sat next to Maya and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best friend in the whole world." he says exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now answer my questions. How long is the wedding for?"

Lucas lets go of Maya's body, and leans his elbows against the table, body facing hers.

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? _Huckleberry,_ I have a life too, you know."

"Yes, I understand, bu—" she interrupts him.

"I was going to go to the Jersey Shore, relax, paint, possibly get a tan because you know how pale my skin is, and I wanted to g—"

"Maya,"

"Farkle and Riley to Mo—"

"Maya,"

"And fix the walls in my ro—"

" _Maya_." Lucas emphasizes.

She turns her head, and stares at him.

"The wedding is in _Texas_."

There is a small silence between them as they stare into each other's eyes. Was he asking for too much? For her to go to Texas with him for a _wedding_?

"Texas." she says with no emotion.

"I know you always make fun for being Texan, but hey, now you can actually see what it's like in Texas!" Lucas says with excitement.

"Texas." Maya says, in the same tone as before.

"The place is really nice, I promise you. We have this huge estate with a lake and everything. It'll be fun!" Lucas consoles her, trying to convince her that this is the right decision.

"Lucas, it's _Texas_. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to drive from New York to Texas. There's no way in hell I'm letting you buy a plane ticket for me because that stuff isn't cheap." Maya has a slight hesitancy in her voice.

Lucas tried one last time. "Maya, it's okay for my family to spare a couple of hundred for you on a _plane ticket_. You're going to be spending time with us, forced, but it's all for fun anyways. Please?"

She breaks eye contact, and looks at her hands. Maya fumbles her fingers around, and brings one up to play with her hair, and pushes her hair back. She lightly groans, and looks back to Lucas, who has hope in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be your plus one."

"YES!" Lucas yells and stands, picking up Maya along with him, hugging her. Maya gives out a breathless laugh, and hugs him back. Once again, people look at the odd couple, curious to what has happened between them in the twenty minutes that have passed for lunch.

He sets her down, and lets go of her.

 _Maya Hart is officially his unofficial girlfriend_.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello! This is my second fanfiction that I have posted on this account, and I'm very pleased and excited to show everyone. Please leave a comment for suggestions, criticism, an what you liked/didn't like so far! It helps a lot. Also, my ANs will become less generic as time goes on haha. Thank you very much. :) xoxo, M.


	2. two

**Authors notes will always be featured at the end of the chapters, and that is where I will answer your questions! :)**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"You're his _what_ now?"

Spring break was right around the corner. Katy was thrilled to hear that Maya was going on a small vacation with the Friars. She thought it was a great opportunity for Maya to find artistic inspiration in a new, exotic place—one different from the busy New York streets. Maya was a bit confused. Her mom wasn't objecting to her leaving for two weeks? It was probably because she didn't have to worry about her cleaning and picking up after her.

The afternoon, Thursday sun shone little light into Maya's small bedroom. Maya continued packing clothes into a small, yellow suitcase as she talks to Riley over FaceTime, who was doing some Chemistry homework on her bed, before she was stopped by Maya's news.

"I'm his pseudo girlfriend for spring break." Maya replied, folding a striped shirt and setting it down carefully into the small rectangle.

"Yeah, I heard that, but," the brown haired girl paused, "why?"

Maya dropped the pair of denim shorts she was holding, and crumples it up against the bed. She looked at her iPhone screen to see a eyebrow raised Riley. "Huckleberry's family wants to meet me at his aunt's wedding, and he needed a date."

"Oh," she said with a sad expression, "so you're gonna be gone long, peaches?" Maya picked up her phone, and sat on her twin sized bed, leaning her back against the brick exposed wall.

"Yeah, honey. Just for two weeks, I promise. Once I come back from Texas, I'm all yours." Maya gave a sweet smile to the camera, which relaxed Riley a bit.

She was able to see Riley move to the bay window, leaning against the glass. "Okay, good. This will be the first spring break where I won't see you everyday, literally." she giggled.

Maya gave a sad smile. "Aw, I know. Blame this all on Hopalong. He's taking away from my _Riley_ time."

Riley laughed at Maya rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you get to see where Lucas lived before he moved to Greenwich Village. That's _so_ cool!"

"Yeah, now I can find more things to make fun of him for. I'm running out of comeback, hun." Maya sighs, looking at her nails, listening to Riley ramble on about how she shouldn't make fun of Lucas for where he came from.

"We're going to talk everyday while you're in Texas, alright? I want you to take pictures of everything so it's like I'll be right there next to you."

"Of course. Ring power?"

"Ring power!"

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

Their hands are both shown on the small screens, both breathless from their yelling at each other.

"I'm going to miss you, peaches." Riley whispers.

"I'll miss you too, honey." Maya gives a closed smile, staring at Riley, who is tearing up over on her side of the call. "Now stop your crying, you're going to help me pack for this thing because frankly, I don't know what to wear to a wedding."

•

Night came along, and Maya was nowhere near finished packing. She grunted in frustration, falling onto the ground, which was scattered with shirts, skirts, and dresses.

"Maya, are you okay?" Riley's voice came through the speaker of her phone, which was still on her bed.

"No," Maya groaned along with a pout, "I have no idea what to wear to this stupid thing."

"Weddings aren't stupid, they're _magical_." Riley has been dreaming of her wedding ever since she was a little kid. She sees the good in everyone and everything.

"Well, this is the ugly side to weddings— _packing."_

"Why don't you just ask Lucas for help? I'm pretty sure he'd know the color scheme and the activities you'll do there."

Maya pulled herself up from off the ground, and turned to her phone. "Riley, you are a _genius_."

"I told you this four hours ago, but you insisted that I help you." she rolls her eyes, scribbling down answers for the history study guide.

"Well, I will take the advice now." Maya smiled with her eyes closed. "I will call Huckleberry and get this all sorted out. I'll call you back later?"

"Alright! The shower is calling my name right now, so gotta go!" Riley cheerfully announces.

The girls say their goodbyes, and hang up the FaceTime call. Maya stood up from her floor, and proceeded towards her bedroom door. She looked at the floor in disgust, and walked to her kitchen.

Katy still wasn't home from the diner yet, but Maya didn't mind. She was used to it now.

Maya grabbed a root beer from the fridge, and popped it open. She took a look at her phone, and opened her messages to look for Lucas. She searched for his name, and began to text him.

To: Huckleberry

 _u got a minute?_

From: Huckleberry

 _yeah sure whats up_

To: Huckleberry

 _what do u wear to a wedding lol_

Maya set down her phone, and waited for his text back. She finishes up her root beer as she gets a FaceTime call from the cowboy himself.

"Well howdy Hopalong!" Maya greets, holding up the empty root beer bottle to the camera.

"Maya, have you seriously not packed yet? We leave tomorrow night!" Lucas panics.

" _Relax,_ I have." She sets down the bottle. "I just wanted to know what we'd do at the lake house, so I could, y'know, pack accordingly."

"Meaning you haven't packed yet?" Lucas slowly says.

"Okay, I haven't packed yet." she replied quick. Lucas rolls his eyes at her. "I can pack fast! I just don't know what we're doing, or what to wear to the wedding because I don't want to clash with the color scheme of the wedding. Like, is it going to be black and white? Red and black? Pink and blue? Yellow a—"

Lucas interrupts her rambling. "It's purple and white. You can wear anything you want though? You aren't a bridesmaid or anything so it doesn't matter if you match with the theme." Lucas chuckles.

Maya groans. "You're no help to me at _all_. I thought you were supposed to be my Moral Compass."

"Okay, okay." He digresses. "If you want, you can match with me. I'm going to be wearing a dress shirt and this white and purple tie. Just find something that would match that."

Maya pictures the clothes on her floor. She might have the perfect dress for the wedding! White lace, shows enough skin but not _too_ much skin. That'll be safe.

"SWEET! Okay, so there's the wedding outfit, one night out of fourteen fucking days. What else is planned?" Maya urges.

Once again, Lucas rolls his eyes. "Why do you need to know an exact itinerary? I don't even know what we're going to do there."

" _Because_ I don't know anything about Texas. The weather—is it hot or cold? Is it warm enough to wear jeans? Is it too cool to wear shorts? Will I have to wear boots or can I wear sandals? Lucas, these are questions that _need_ to be answered!" Maya hastily talks.

Lucas gave out a long sigh, followed by a laugh. "Maya, remember the time you, Riley, Farkle, and I went to DC on that school trip in freshman year?"

She nodded her head. "Just imagine that weather. We're probably going to be swimming in the lake, so bring a bathing suit," he muttered something that sounded like ' _your best one,'_ and continued, "probably going to have barbeques and stuff too. I don't know. Just bring whatever you want."

Maya stares at Lucas on her screen. She is actually going on a trip with _him_. Sure, they've been on trips together before, but this one seems different. She's going to meet his family. How big of a family does he have? All she had was her mom. Her dad left to start a new family. Sure, she had Gammy Hart, but she lived a couple hours away from Greenwich. She couldn't tell if she was excited to go, or scared.

"You okay, Shortstack?"

"Super." she gave Lucas a smile smile, and continued. "Okay, I need to get packing. Thanks for the help Huckleberry, now bye!" she hung up on the call before he could say anything back.

Maya rushed back to her room, and proceeded to pack. She picked up certain clothes off of the floor, and folded them and set it into her back. She grabbed various items out of her closet and drawers, and placed them in. Before she knew it, she was done.

 _Maya was ready to take on Texas_.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Your comments made me smile so much! I didn't expect so much positive feedback on my first fanfiction, let alone the first chapter!

 **Karkoolka** : I'm not sure if I was able to answer to your comment or if it PMed you, I'm sitll pretty new to this website haha. I don't know if in this chapter you can tell, but in this story I changed a few aspects of the actual GMW plot to fit what I wanted to create. In this world, Riley and Lucas are just friends, and she will support Maya on her journey in and out of Texas. Thank you for the comment! :)

 **Jess:** Hi! Yes this is my first time writing fanfiction and I'm pretty nervous haha. This fic is sorta a future fic, so I imagined that they're juniors in high school. If you read my response above, I explained the whole Riley/Lucas deal. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Texas arc did not happen, but in a way, this _is_ Texas in another world! Thank you so much for your comment! :)

Again, thank you so much for the reviews and the positivity from those reviews. This fanfiction is more ahead in chapters, since I started on this _way_ before agape. There will be frequent updates here while I get agape done. The story is a little slow at first, but it picks up once they're in Texas.

Don't forget to leave a comment with questions, criticism, suggestions, and what you liked/didn't like! Goodbye for now. xoxo, M.


	3. three

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Hurry _up_ Heehaw! You're the one that made me skip my after school nap to get here three hours before our flight, and now we're almost going to miss it!" Maya angrily stammers, rushing around the airport gates.

"It's not my fault that the Uber decided to take the long way to the airport. They want money, alright?" Lucas replies in the same tone as Maya.

•

It was true though. Lucas showed up to Maya's apartment right when she arrived home from school. He grabbed her luggage from her room, and rushed out the door. Maya was able to grab her prepacked carry on purse (with her phone charger, earbuds, and a novel) before she was out the door. She bid her mom goodbye with a kiss, and left flying after Lucas.

There was a small, black Honda accord on the sidewalk of the main road, with a lanky boy standing next to it, looking down at his phone. Maya walked right up to him.

"Geez, Huckleberry, you could have given me a warning that you were coming this early." Maya mumbled passed him.

"I told you at school that I was coming to your place right after school." he scoffed in reply.

"I didn't think you actually _meant_ that. When people say they're coming 'after school,' she air-quoted, "it means after an hour or two."

"Well, I mean what I say, always." he smirks at her, and places the luggages in the trunk of the car. Maya waved him off, and she got into the vehicle.

The driver of the Uber was a young man, probably in his early twenties, waiting for Lucas to close the trunk. Maya didn't want to be awkward, so she started small talk.

"Hi, I'm Maya. Thank you so much for driving us to the airport today, it means a lot." she gave him a small smile, and waited for him to respond. The man glanced at her, and then looked forward again.

"Okay…." her voice doze off due to her awkwardness. This would be an interesting ride.

•

"Our driver spoke _once_ , and that was for the fee of the trip, which was actually outrageous! You couldn't have thought to use a referral code or something?" Maya responded with her teeth gritted against each other.

"There's no need to be mad at me right now! We have a flight to catch, and you can nap on the plane." Lucas replies, eyes scattering, looking at the gate numbers hanging from the ceilings.

They stopped to look at the directories which stood in the middle of a cul de sac. "Maya, what gate are we in?" Lucas speaks in a rushed tone.

"G."

"Okay, it says to keep going straight, and it should be on the left. Let's go!" Lucas grabs Maya's hand, interlocks his hands with hers, and pulls her forward.

Their sneakers thump against the tiled floors, and their breathing becomes more quick. They _needed_ to board that plane _now._ The letter G was in sight, and the couple was able to sprint faster towards it.

No one was queued at the gate anymore, and the flight attendant was about to close the door that leads to the door of the plane.

"WAIT!" Lucas yells, dropping Maya's hand to run to the ladies. He waves his hands up in the air so that they could see him. Maya was far behind him, due to his longer legs being able to take him somewhere faster than her.

"We need to get onto that plane, please." Maya can hear Lucas's desperate voice in the distance. She walked up to the gate, and stopped once she was right beside Lucas.

"I'm sorry, the gates are closed. No one can get on or off plane." the flight attendant said in a, somewhat sad, voice.

Maya looked up at Lucas, seeing disappointment on his face. His shoulders slumped down, and Maya decided it was her turn to speak.

"So there's _no_ way we can get on that plane?" Maya slowly states, her eyes burning intensely to the woman.

"We are contacting the pilot right now, but if his words are negative, then I apologize, we cannot let you on." the lady's voice has become stricter while talking to Maya.

Maya and Lucas wait at the desk, and the flight attendant was typing away on a computer. The plane was still outside the window, not moving an inch. Maya looks over to the lady again.

"How many minutes ago did you guys start boarding? Like, before we got here?"

"About twenty minutes ago, the last group." she replies, without looking up an inch.

"Is it possible that people are still looking for their seats? I mean, I've flown before. I know that the process takes a long time." Maya argues. She just wants to get on this _damn_ plane already.

"Yes, ma'am, but rules are rules. No one can get on or off the plane once the doors are closed."

Lucas looks down to Maya and can tell that she was getting annoyed with the woman. He chuckled a little, and grabbed her hand. Maya looks down at her hand, and back up to Lucas. He gives her a closed smile, and she whispers,

"Why are you laughing and smiling at a time like this? This is fucking _serious_ Lucas."

Lucas rubs his thumb against Maya's hand to calm her down. He traces a circle pattern, and waits her her to calm down. He can see Maya start to slack off a little, but she was still irritated.

"Yes, I know it's serious. But sometimes it's out of our control." Lucas whispers back. He turns to the woman, and asks, "So it's a no go from the pilot?" The woman looks up, and says her apologies. "When's the next flight to Austin, ma'am?"

She types into the computer. "Approximately two hours from now, so seven o'clock. It will arrive at this gate, so you both can stay and wait here." she gives the couple a small smile. "Free of charge."

The duo sighed in relief. One, Maya didn't pay for it. Two, Lucas didn't have that amount of cash on him. They thanked the woman, and Maya took a seat in the black metal chairs in front of the huge windows that faced the runways. Lucas pulls out his phone, and walks in the other direction.

She looked out the window to look at the setting sun beyond the horizon. The windows had no curtains; the yellow orange glow of the sun shone into the gate, and light reflected off of Maya's face. _God, was she tired_.

She stares out the window towards the sun, and from her peripheral she can see Lucas set himself down to the seat next to her, elbows resting on his knees. He let out a deep sigh, which caused Maya to look at him.

She turned her body towards him, back leaning against the armrest of the chair. Maya stares at him so he would start speaking, but he didn't. Lucas was flipping his phone in his hands, looking down at the floor. Maya sighed.

"What happened?"

He looks up from off the ground, and turns his head. "So, I called my mom."

"And?"

"She laughed in my face."

"What did you tell her?"

Lucas rearranges himself so his back was against the backrest. "We missed our flight by twenty minutes, and that we won't be there until, like, six hours from now." Lucas deadpans.

"Why was she laughing though?" Maya questions.

"She made bets with everyone back home that I would be late somehow."

Maya started giggling. "They like to mess with you too, huh Huckleberry? I think we'll all get along fine." she says, patting his shoulder. She rests her hands there, and began to lay her forehead down there too. They stay like this for a while—watching people rush to their gates, hearing babies cry, smelling the scent of Starbucks coffee in the air.

Maya removes her hands from his shoulder, but keeps her head in the same place. She begins to play with her own hands, and closes her eyes.

" _We're so close to Texas_." Maya thinks. " _Am I excited? Meeting Lucas's family seems like fun; I've known him forever. Why do they even want to meet me anyways? I'm just plain old Maya Penelope Hart._ " This rose the question to Maya's brain. Why _did_ Lucas ask Maya to come with him as his date for the wedding? Why _did_ he need a date to the wedding?

"Lucas?" He hummed in reply. "Why did you ask me to be your date to the wedding?"

He gave a low chuckle. "I told you, everyone thinks we're a couple back home."

"Yeah, but," she paused, lifting her forehead off his shoulder, "why do they think that?" He was silent for a bit, and clears his throat.

"My aunt always checks in with us. Every since we moved to New York, she wanted to make sure my mom was settled and was doing okay. After my parents' divorce, she wasn't—well, in a good place, and you knew that." Maya nodded. "My mom would always mention your name to her because I was always out with you and the gang when she would call. So I'm guessing that they put two and two together, and _bam,_ they labeled you as my girlfriend." Lucas monologues nervously.

Maya sat there speechless for a bit. She didn't know what to say. It made sense to her that if she was the only girl his mom would talk about, that she was his girlfriend. She can feel herself starting to blush. _Everyone in Texas thinks I'm his girlfriend._

"You good, Maya?" Lucas asks quietly.

She turns her head to face him again, and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

•

Two hours were able to pass with a breeze, even if the airport chairs were uncomfortable. Lucas eventually got up to get cookies and coffee from the Starbucks booth, sharing with Maya. Maya read her book silently, facing the window with the (now) dark sky apparent to them. They shared their earbuds with each other, listening to music and waiting for the airplane to arrive. They never really talked to each other after their conversation two hours earlier, but they were left in a comfortable silence. Lucas respected Maya's reading time, and Maya—well, she could care less about what Lucas was doing.

The boarding process is always annoying and hard. Luckily, the duo was allowed to board first along with the first class, because of how long they stayed at the airport for; they were still seated in economy class, though.

Maya claimed the window seat, and Lucas sat in the aisle. The plane began to fill up, becoming stuffier and stuffier by the second. Maya hated waiting; it was bad enough they had to wait two hours to fly, but it was worse to wait even more on people.

"Can this plane just _go_ already?" Maya whines. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. Lucas took away her nap time.

"Maya, the plane's gonna leave in a bit, _relax."_ She rolled her eyes at him.

Before they knew it, the plane was going down the runway, and the lights in the cabins were turned off. The airplane safety video appeared on the screens, and the flight attendants were demonstrating the oxygen masks.

"Thank _God_." Maya groans, and Lucas gives a small laugh.

The video finished, the flight attendants sat down, and the plane was charging up to take flight. _Texas, here they come!_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter, I know I've been gone for a couple of days. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments too! This chapter was just another filler, but I promise in the next one, they _are_ in Texas haha.

 **bhgodlygovt1** pointed out to me that my  progress bar in my bio says I am writing chapter eight of this story, but I only have two, now three, chapters up. I just wanted to address publicly that I don't want to post all the chapters all at once and have you guys wait for an update which will probably take a LONG time. Also, I love feedback! Thank you for your comment :)

Please leave a comment full of suggestions, criticism, and what you liked/didn't like. That's all for now! See you all in the next one. xoxo, M.


	4. four

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"That movie was _shit_ , Huckleberry." Maya says, taking out the earbud they were sharing to watch a movie on the plane.

"How could you not like _Batman_. I'm actually hurt by your words, Maya." Lucas deadpans, leaning on the armrest in between their airplane seats.

"What's there to like about Batman? He has no powers at all! He's obviously going to lose against Superman in the new movie." Maya spits.

"Okay, you're right about that," Lucas agrees, "but Batman is totally on a different scale!" he turns his torso to face Maya as she leans her head against the window.

"Not only is he the richest guy in the _world_ , but a superhero too. He's _incredibly_ strong, and he knows martial arts. If I was a bad guy, and he showed up in front of me, I would be honored for him to beat me up. But let's not forget about his tragic childhood; he witnessed his parents' murder. He's like Spiderman but on another level. He basically has everyone in Gotham in his _fingertips—fingertips,_ Maya!" Lucas exasperatedly explains.

Maya's eyes were open wide, mouth open slightly too, in awe of Lucas. She has never seen him talk so passionately about something this stupid. She waits for him to calm down a bit, until she starts off saying, "Still don't like him that much."

She could see Lucas start to crumble, causing her to giggle. "You _really_ like Batman, huh?"

He paused before he answered. In a low tone, he responds, "Yeah, I really do actually. When I was younger, I read all of my dad's old comic books. Then we had to read some for Harper's class, remember?" Maya nodded. "I don't know, Batman is just my childhood, really."

Maya smiled at him. "Aw, wittle Lukey wuvs his superhewo." she says in a baby voice, pinching his cheek. He made a hissing noise, but she still continued to pinch his cheek anyways. She dropped her hands from his face, and the overhead speaker dinged.

The plane was getting ready to land. The flight attendants hastily walked down the aisle of the plane, making sure everything was safe and secure.

Maya glanced at Lucas, wanting to see if he was still worked up over their little superhero talk. To be completely honestly, Maya didn't think the movie was that bad. She just preferred Marvel over DC. She grinned at him.

Lucas held a composed face, probably over the quarrel already. He looked down at Maya, who was doe-eyed at him. He chuckled under his breath.

"I know the view is great, but you shouldn't stare, Shortstack" he leaned in closer to her ear, "it's embarrassing."

Maya was appalled by his words, causing her to push his shoulder. "Shut up! I just wanted to see if I won our little argument." she pouted, and crossed her arms. Lucas snickered, and went back to his regular position, which he rested his head upon the back of the airplane seat.

Lucas was never fond of planes. Ever since a little kid, he's been terrified of flying. The claustrophobia, the scary stories (like that Nonstop movie with Liam Neelson,) and the rough landings. He's experienced a couple of bad landings in his lifetime of 17 years. He's convinced that one day, the pilot will just dive right into the ground, and that would be the end of him.

The plane was descending slowly, and Lucas began to feel anxious. He looked over to Maya, whose head was turned to look out the airplane window. He looked straight ahead once again, and started to breathe deeply in and out. He was trying to calm himself down.

Maya turned her head to look at Lucas. He looked like he was about to pass out. Maya fixed herself in her seat, and said, "Huckleberry, are you okay?"

He didn't reply. "Lucas," she stated once again, "are you okay?" Her tone was more concerned than usual.

He nodded his head, and breathed in deeply before he answered her. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just s-scared of landings, s'all." he gave her a soft smile. At this point, Lucas was gripping onto the end of the armrest, feet tucked underneath the airplane chair.

The plane was getting lower and lower, and Lucas wanted this to end already. Still inhaling slowly, his gaze landed all the way up to the ceiling of the plane. Maya could see that he was struggling, and took it upon herself to make him feel better. She grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled.

Lucas's eyes darted from the ceiling to their interlocked hands, and heat rose up to his cheeks. "Uh, Maya?"

"You're really tense right now, Sundance. You're gripping the handle, and it looks uncomfortable. So, I put my hand in yours, simple. Feel free to squeeze as hard as you like." she says calmly, hooking her arm around his.

Lucas looks at Maya, still blushing at her sudden action. She grazes her thumb around the frontside of his hand, calming him down like how he does with her; it works. Lucas was able to breathe more normally as she did this. Maya rested her cheek against his arm, hands still intertwined in another.

The pilot's voice boomed through the speakers of the plane: "Landing in Austin, Texas. Arrival time is 7:22 pm. Please stay seated until the plane is landed." Lucas huffed out air, and Maha continued to rub his knuckle.

A little while later, the plane touched down onto the ground, and the duo arrived in Austin, Texas. The pilot made its path down the runway, and everyone was clapping for the smooth landing.

"See, it wasn't _that_ bad." Maya looks up at Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just _hate_ the fact that anything can go wrong when flying, so it shakes me up a bit." he replies, looking down at her.

The cabins are full of noise coming from people who are gathering all of their belonging. The occasional baby crying and person coughing surface into the air. Maya looks outside the window to explore what the Texan airport has to offer.

The couple continue to hold hands, until Maya turns back to look at him saying, "You should tell your mom that we landed."

"Oh you're right." he disconnected his hand from hers, and took out his phone from his pocket. Maya felt absence without his hand in hers, which was odd, but she ignored the feeling, and turned towards the window.

The night sky was a shade or dark blue, not completely black yet. The stars were visible, unlike the empty skies in New York. The yellow glow of the lights on the runway shined on the pavement, and flashing lights from other planes were apparent. Maya sighed, Texas was beautiful already.

She took out her phone from her bag to see 7 text messages—all from none other, Riley Matthews. Maya laughed, and unlocked her phone.

From: Honey

 _(1) text me when you land!_

 _(2) i miss you already :(_

 _(3) how long does it take to go to Texas?_

 _(4) are you even getting these?_

 _(5) Farkle and Zay over at my house, we're going to Topanga's, and then we're planning to watch a movie_

 _(6) it's not the same without you peaches /3_

 _(7) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE TEXT ME BACK_

Maya's heart ached. It was only 8 hours that they've been apart, and they were already missing each other. If they can't survive a few hours without each other, how will they survive a week?

To: Honey

 _hey Riles! we just landed in Austin. I'll call u once we're settled in Heehaw's place, ok? love u_

Riley texted back immediately.

From: Honey

 _OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE! 3 make sure you do, i love you lots Maya!_

Maya smiled, and locked her phone. The plane took a complete stop, and the seatbelt sign on the overhead stopped glowing. The passengers stood up, and started taking out their carry ons from the overhead compartment. Luckily, Lucas and Maya didn't have anything up there, and didn't have to have the struggle of taking things down. The aisles were crowded though, so they had to wait to get out of the plane.

The duo sat in their seats, waiting for the crowd to pass. Maya was annoyed, because she wanted to get out and explore already. Lucas could hear her groan in annoyance, and he slightly pushed her shoulder to stop. She rolled her eyes at him, and crossed her arms, and waited.

Once the aisle was empty enough, they grabbed their backpacks, and headed out of the plane.

•

"Huckleberry, help me find my bag!" Maya hastily says.

"Maya, it should be coming out. Just wait for it." Lucas replies with ease.

"These are the same bags going around the merry-go-round thingy. There's nothing else coming out from that hole over there either!" Maya says sadly.

"Alright, I'll just talk to the guy over there. You," he pointed at the conveyer belt, "keep looking for it." Maya nodded, standing at the end of the circle. There were many other passengers who could not find their bags.

Lucas walked up to the man in a neon green vest, patrolling the belts. "Good evening, sir. I was wondering if those are all of the bags that are coming out from the flight from New York?"

The man replied to him with regret. "As of right now, yes. Some bags were accidentally put onto another flight, but once that plane lands, the luggage will be shipped out to the real destination. My apologies."

Lucas was stunned. "How long will it take to arrive here? My friend's bag is missing and we really need it for a wedding this week." he replied anxiously. Oh man, Maya was going to be _pissed_.

"About three to five days, son. I'm sorry. They'll be able for pick up in this area again. We'll call the number on the tag." the man said, ending the conversation to talk to another worried passenger.

Lucas was scared to walk back to Maya. She stood with his arms folded, walking slowly around the circle. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the small blonde.

"Hey Shortstack," he smiled cautiously, "so, a bit a bad news."

Maya looked up from the belt. "And that is?"

"Your bag won't be here until three to five days." Lucas choked out.

She stared at him, and started to gradually laugh. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your bag won't be her—"

Maya interrupted him. "I heard you the first time! What the fuck do you mean it won't be here in three to five days!"

"They put other people's bags on another flight on accident and yours, well, happens to be one of them." he nervously replies.

Maya instantly drops to the floor on her knees. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. No, no, _no_!" Maya almost screams out.

Lucas picks her up from the ground. "Hey, shhhh, don't throw a tantrum in here. You're making everyone look at us." he says in a low tone. "We'll get your bag in the next few days, and if you don't have clothes, we can go into town tomorrow and buy you some new ones, and you can borrow mine too."

She gives him a harsh glare, and softens into a gaze. "Fine. It's a good thing some of my stuff couldn't fit in my luggage." She grabs her backpack, and opens up the pocket with some extra clothes in it. (She couldn't fit any of her lingerie in her bag due to her overpacking, so that's a good thing.)

Lucas's phone rings in his pocket, and Maya closes her backpack. "Hello? Hey mom. You're outside? Ok, we'll be there soon. Love you." He puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Ready? It's show time." Lucas sighs, holding out his hand.

Maya looks at him, and to his hand. She smiles, and puts her hand in his. " _Ready_."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Yayyyy, they're in Texas! I wanted to set up lucaya's relationship as goofy/sweet/semi rival type of thing. The story will finally start picking up from here. :)

Thank you so much for waiting and for all of the reviews on this story. I really appreciate the feedback and love for storge! Don't forget to leave a comment with suggestions, critcism, and what you liked/didn't like. More updates to come and I'm working on chapter eight right at this second! Also, please check out my riarkle fic (agape) on my profile. See everyone soon! xoxo, M.


	5. five

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"Lucas! Maya!" Lucas's mother exclaims from a distance. Lucas lets go of Maya's hand and walks faster towards his mother, ready to give her a hug. Maya smiles a bit.

"Hi Mama," he says while embracing her, "it's good to see yah." Maya catches up to tall blonde, and greets his mother.

"Hi Amanda, thank you so much for letting me come. I'm actually quite excited to be here." Maya generously says to his mom, and hugs her aswell.

"Aw no problem sweetie pie! You're always welcome around us;" she continues, "plus, I got you involved with the whole— _dating_ Lucas scenario." Her slowly pulled out from the embrace, and rested her hands on Maya's shoulders.

The two ladies were the around same height, Amanda being a little bit taller than Maya. She looks down lovingly at Maya, and then releases her hold on Maya.

Lucas interrupts the moment by saying, "Where's Aunt Jennifer? I thought she'd come to pick us up." His eyes wander around, looking at cars parallel parked.

"She didn't come because she wants to prepare things for when you two arrive. There's a little gathering at the house already." his mother replied, Lucas becoming less tense. "Come on, let's get going. We don't want to be late, even though you already are." she laughed underneath her breath.

Lucas grabs his luggage, and rolls it to a light blue pick up truck that's parked a little away. "Maya, honey, where's your luggage?" she asks.

"Lost. They said it'll be back soon, hopefully." Maya sighed.

"Aw sweetie pie, it's alright. We can get you some clothes tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, mom, I told her that already." Lucas speaks up after putting his bag in the trunk.

"And I was confirming it so she wouldn't worry." Amanda states, getting into the truck.

The truck was a three seater: driver's seat, passenger's seat, and whatever was in between that. Maya was in that seat.

"Thank you—both of you." Maya says, getting into the car, and Lucas sitting next to her and shutting the door. Amanda starts the engine, and they are on their way. Maya leans her head on his arm, and she stares out of the windshield.

The sky was still the same shade of blue as before, but the stars were shining out brighter. Her gaze looked from one part of the sky to another, taking in the beauty that Texas offered. The drive from the airport to the lake home was mostly a straight, _long_ road, with wilderness all around them, with several stores popping up on either side. Maya pulls out her phone, and takes a picture, trying to showcase how beautiful the outside could be.

"Shortstack, there's nothing even here to take pictures of." Lucas says, small smile growing on his lips.

She turns her head to look at him. "I know." she moves her head to look back outside of the windshield. The moon began to shine bright, illuminating the sky. If only pictures could capture the goodness of the moon.

Surprisingly, country music wasn't playing on the car radio. The smooth sound of James Bay's "Hold Back The River" surround the trio, creating a comfortable atmosphere. Lucas moves his arm to wrap around Maya's waist, pulling her closer, as the dark car drives in silence to the music. Her head rests on his chest, relaxing into him.

Amanda makes a left turn to a small road that disconnected from the main road. The street became more modernized, with lights on each side of it, and the pavement feeling smoother. The lake appeared behind the evergreen tree trunks, and the moonlight shimmered on the lake from the distance.

Next to the lake appeared a two story home that illuminated the dark sky with its light. The color was a nice tan and brown, with stone accents on several pillars. Handful of cars were parked in the driveway, indicating that there were many guests in the Friar lake house this week. Lucas looked down at Maya, who was on his chest. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the home.

"You good Maya?"

"You didn't tell me your house looks like something out of a _magazine_ , Sundance." she deadpanned.

"It was actually—Lake and Home Magazine in April 2013." Lucas smirked.

Maya rolled her eyes, and brought her attention back to the home. "Well, it looks beautiful. It's yours, right, Amanda?"

"Ah, yes. It's ours, but us Friars only use it during the breaks or reunions. Otherwise it just, well, stays here unattended." Amanda says.

"I think you guys should come here more often. It's a break from the big city. It's so _beautiful._ " Maya says, smiling.

Lucas looks at his mother, and waits for her to turn to him, but she never did. Amanda kept her eyes on the road, driving closer to their home. He looked back in front of him, and started to mentally prepare himself for the gathering.

Maya speaks up: "Did you guys live around here before you moved to New York?"

"Probably an hour away," Lucas replies to the blonde, "it was a little getaway place."

"Hm, I bet–from all the rodeos and square dancin'." Maya teases, dancing in her seat and Lucas's arm. He chuckles as she does this, and she calms down.

"You're in Texas now, and you can finally see that _nobody does this_." he says, resting his head upon the back of the seat.

Amanda pulls up onto the driveway of the lake house, along with the other cars parked. Lucas disconnects himself from Maya, and she moves out of his way. There was a loss of heat between the two that caused the feeling of wanting to go back into the position, but the tall one had to get his things from the back.

Lucas exits the vehicle, and goes to the trunk. Maya follows behind, converse crunching against leaves and dirt. Amanda walks to the front door, opening up, and causing three little children to run out towards Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas!" they all scream and attack Lucas while he's trying taking out his luggage from the trunk.

"Oof!" Lucas whines out. "Hey little guys, I've missed you." he touched a little boy and girl hugging his legs, and picks up the boy who was reaching out to him.

Maya was grinning at the sight; she's never seen him like this before. Kids aren't her favorite thing in the world, but they were goddamn adorable. She pulls out her phone, takes a quick picture, and tucks her phone back into her pocket.

"This is the _cutest_ thing I've ever seen." Maya says in a baby voice. The children turn to look at her, and run to attack her legs too.

"Hi Aunt Maya. You are very beautiful in person." the little girl says, tilting her head to look at her. Maya felt like crying out because of how cute they were. The children let go of her legs, and she squats down to meet them at eye level.

"You two are adorable. What are your names?"

"I'm Alexis, and this is Tyler. Uncle Lucas is holding Jacob." she points to the baby Lucas was carrying. They hug Maya at the same time, and run back inside. Jacob pushes himself out of Lucas's arms, and runs after Alexis and Tyler.

The duo stands by the car, smiling. Maya turns towards Lucas, shoes still crunching against the leaves. "Uncle Lucas!" she says, running to him slightly, and attacking him with hugs.

"Yeah, yeah, move Shortstack. I need to get my stuff still." he says, full of laughter. "The little ones got in the way."

Still hugging Lucas, she says, "Whose kids are they?"

"My cousin, Kate. She's like thirty, one of the oldies already."

"Ah, I see. Oh shit, I'm going to be meeting a lot of Friar folk soon."

"Yes you will," Lucas continues, "now let go of me." he chuckles, and Maya lets go of him. He finally takes his stuff from the back, and sets it down on the pavement.

"Ready to put on a show?" Lucas smirks, holding out his hand once more.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Maya smirks back, laughing at his gesture, and takes his hand.

Boy, was she nervous.

•

"Welcome home Lucas!" the crowd inside yells. Lucas was in front of Maya at the door, covering her from his family. They walk into the main living room to where everyone was. Each of his family members walk towards Lucas to give him hugs or pats on the back to say hello.

Maya appears out from behind him, and watches as his family members greet him. She walks towards the wall, to avoid being seen. Lucas glances from the side of his eye to see Maya leaning against the wall, smiling at him. Once someone let go of him, he cleared his throat, and introduced Maya. He walked over to her, and took her hand, and brought her to the center of the room.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you all again. I missed you." he gives a genuine smile. "So um, I'd like to introduce to you guys my, um," he pauses, " _girlfriend_ , Maya." Maya said hello to everyone and waved.

Maya was nervous to say the least. She could feel herself sweating, watching everyone looking at her. The room was silent for a couple of seconds, and everyone stood up to come up and greet her, saying congratulations and to how she is a beautiful young lady. She smiled at his family members, squeezing Lucas's hand. Maya was relieved; Lucas's family seemed to like her.

A tall, strawberry blonde woman came up to Maya. The woman opened her mouth to speak, and said, "And you're the infamous Maya, the girl I've heard _so_ much about. It is such a pleasure to meet you! I'm so glad for you to be here for this special week." The woman is glowing with happiness.

"I'm excited to be here! It's my first time to Texas actually, and it's been pretty nice so far." Maya replies, giving a small smile. Lucas turns to the two, and his face lights up. "Aunt Jennifer!" he hugs her.

The name clicked in Maya's mind. Aunt Jennifer! The one getting married! "Oh my goodness, _you're_ Aunt Jennifer. Congratulations on being married soon. I can't imagine how exciting this is for you." Maya grins.

"Aw thank you Maya. I'm full of ecstasy. Not literally," she laughs, "but it's going to be pretty busy, so I'm a little stressed. But it's all good, knowing that my favorite nephew and his girlfriend are in town." Jennifer states, with a huge grin. "I would let you meet Derek, but he's probably running around somewhere, so maybe tomorrow?"

Maya nods, and Amanda appears to steal them away. "Sorry to take them, but I need to show them where they'll be staying for the break."

"No problem! I have to make sure everybody's settled in too. I'll see you later Luke. It was nice to finally meet you Maya." Jennifer smiled, leaving the living room to join the other aunts and uncles in the kitchen.

Lucas and Maya waved goodbye, and followed his mother up the stairs to the bedrooms. The three walked down an aisle to a room on the right side at the end of the hall.

"Mama, you could've told me we were staying in my room. I knew the way." Lucas groans.

"Yes, I know, but I just wanted to see if it was clean first." Amanda pushes.

Lucas opens the door, and a light blue room is revealed. The walls were somewhat bare, only a few pictures of Lucas hanging on them. The room looked unlived in, due to the lack of furniture and knickknacks. There was a double sized bed on the left wall facing towards the middle of the room, a white desk and chair pushed on the front facing wall, and a white dresser behind the door.

Maya and Lucas walk in, and Amanda remains outside, about to close the door. "You two should work out the sleeping arrangements and all that stuff. We'll all be downstairs whenever you decide to come down." she closes the door.

Once the door is shut, Lucas and Maya look at each other. "Maya, you can have the bed. I can stay on the floor." Lucas says, walking over the closet, pulling out a couple of blankets.

"What? This is your room; you keep your bed. I can go on the floor."

" _Maya_."

" _Lucas_."

"Just take the bed," he pauses, "please?"

"I'm not letting you stay on the floor for _two_ _weeks_ , Huckleberry. That's torture to your back!" she exclaims.

"Honestly, Maya, I don't mind. Please, just take the bed." Lucas softly looks into her eyes. Maya sucks in her breath, and makes a decision.

"Fine. But the minute you're hating your life, don't say I told you so." she sighs.

Lucas hisses "yes," and drops the blankets onto the floor. He grabs pillows from the closet too, and places it on top of the blankets. He grabs his luggage, and opens the drawers to put his stuff in.

Maya sits on the bed, and eventually lays down as Lucas does his thing. She spreads her body out like a starfish, and stares at the ceiling. She inhales and exhales loudly.

"Huckleberry," Lucas hums, "I'm tired already."

"We still have to go downstairs and mingle."

"Why? I just want to go to sleep." she whines.

"So you can get acquainted with everyone."

"But I have a whole two weeks for that!"

"There's food downstairs. I know you haven't eaten in awhile." Lucas bribes.

"Okay, okay fine. I won't go to sleep yet." she sits up. "Do you have extra clothes in those drawers?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah, just a couple of old shirts and stuff. You can use them until we can go to town and get you some new ones."

Maya's phone buzzed in her pocket. " _It must be Riley._ " she thinks.

From: Minkus

 _Hey Maya! I hope you and Lucas are doing good in Austin so far. We miss you back home. :(_

There was a selfie of him, Zay, and Riley at Topangas drinking smoothies. They looked like they were having fun, and Maya was glad for that.

"Hopalong, come here. We need to send a selfie back to Farkle." Maya hurriedly said.

Maya sets up the shot of her smiling with closed lips, and took the picture once Lucas turns around and looks at the camera. "Hey, I wasn't ready! Don't said that!"

"Too late!"

To: Minkus

 _hey farkle we miss you guys too! :( i'll call you guys later, probably after your movie? cya!_

Maya attached the selfie to the iMessage, and pressed send without Lucas's opinion. He groaned, and went back to putting his clothes away.

"Are you done yet? Let's go downstairs already." Maya whines, scrolling through her Twitter feed.

"Not even close, but you can go down without me?" Lucas says with uncertainty, looking down into his luggage.

Maya holds her breath, and replies, "Okay. I will. I'm kinda nervous, but I'll go because I'm _starving_."

She picks herself off the bed, and opens the door to go downstairs. As she walks down the steps, she mentally prepares herself for conversations she will be sucked into. Maya walks to the kitchen to where the people, and food, were. Most of the men in the house were in the family room, drinking beers and watching basketball, while the ladies were in the kitchen, most likely gossiping. (Typical.)

Maya smiles to Lucas's relatives that are sitting around the dining table, and walks up to the middle counter to grab a plate and some food.

"Maya, sweetheart, you can sit over here once you get your meal. We would love for you to join us." Jennifer sweetly says.

"Of course!" Maya grins in reply. She honestly doesn't know what to expect. What do Texas folk even talk about? She always stereotypes Lucas, but she can't do that with people older than her!

Maya sets down the serving spoon, and walks to the seat that was vacant just for her. She sits down silently, and begins to eat her food while Lucas's relatives engage in conversation.

Maya was examining the kitchen; the white walls with marble countertops, a silver checkered backsplash, and several types of flowers on the counters along with the food. The kitchen was nice and spacious, enough to fit a whole bunch of people. Maya felt at home here. She sighed and she took another bite of food, filling up her empty stomach.

"Maya," her head snapped to look at who was talking, "I was wondering how you and our boy Lucas met." Kate, or at least she thinks it is, asks. Everyone introduced themselves earlier, but Maya had already forgotten.

She swallowed her food urgently, and replied truthfully. "Well," Maya paused, "he moved from here to New York around the middle of third grade. We were in the same class, obviously, and that's how he met me and our other friends." Maya gave a closed smile, and took another bite of food while she waited to hear what others had to say.

"Aw I remember Luke in his baby days. We missed him and Amanda when they moved, but I'm glad they're back for now." a nameless woman says. Maya just nods.

"So, we've all been wondering how long y'all have been together for?" Jennifer asks.

" _Well_ _shit_ ," Maya thinks, " _we didn't even go over this_." Maya looks over to Amanda, who was sitting across from her, and she even shrugged. This was all up to Maya, in which she has to tell the exact story to Lucas later so everything matches up.

Maya clears her throat. "Funny story, actually. I wouldn't say we were official until, like, five months ago." The ladies around the table all leaned in to hear Maya's story, shocked and confused. Why would Lucas bring his girlfriend here if they've only been dating for a couple of months?

Maya realized this, and she needed to clear up her story more. "The thing is, I feel like we've been a couple for probably a year, possibly more. You see, everyone in our grade thought we were together, some still do since we never," she pauses, "officially came out as a real couple."

"We've always teased each other, and you know the whole saying when the boy 'bullies' the girl, he likes her?" Maya rhetorically speaks, and continues. "That was me with him, I _always_ teased him about being country—not that there's anything bad with it. I just thought it was funny, and he let me make fun of him." Her cheeks gained heat as she continued talking.

"We've been to school dances together as each other's dates. We're occasionally partners for things in school, but I'm mostly with my best friend, Riley. We hang out all the time. I don't know. We're just that cliché love story kind of thing; you fall for your best friend?" Maya finishes off, looking down at the table. She didn't want to look up.

Another question popped up, "When did you know you liked Lucas in a romantic way?"

Maya glanced up at the group of ladies in front of her. They were all smiling at her, probably thinking she was some kind of lovesick teenager. She _hated_ it.

"When did I know I liked Lucas…" Maya's voice trails off. She couldn't think of a random time they've spent together on spot. She had to give an answer, quick.

"It was this one day at school, actually. They were about to cut all the art and music programs, clubs, all that stuff, since there 'wasn't enough money' in the budget anymore. I'm an artist, so this was all a bit, _sudden_ and _shocking_. I felt like there was nothing I could do." She looks down at her food.

"Lucas actually put together this whole, performance, at our school's board meeting. He stuck up for the programs and well, me, I think. He got us our performing arts classes back, and he just inspired everyone really."

"He told me I was a great artist beforehand, and it was weird because he's never said it to my face, only over text message or just agreeing with what our friends said. He looked me straight in the eyes with that _look_ —the one that you really feel deep down. It just made me realize how important he is to me." Maya pushes out. She's never really admitted this to anyone, let alone Lucas's whole family.

"Lucas is a great guy. How could you not like him?" Maya jokes, with a fake smile on her lips. She's sorta freaked out over how much she said, and she'd be mortified if Lucas heard. His aunts, cousins, and _mom_ all looked at Maya with loving eyes, and wide smiles on their faces. They could tell that she was in love, and that's what Maya tried to convince them.

And if she wasn't certain that God was not on her side before, she knew now. Lucas walked into the kitchen right then and there. "Well, hello ladies. What's going on here?" he says, with a slight tint in his cheeks. Maya was still looking down at her food; she was never going to look up, _ever_.

Lucas came up behind her, arms resting on top of her shoulders, rubbing up and down on her arms. This was a way to tell her to calm down, because he can tell that she's embarrassed. Aunt Jennifer replied to him, "Oh, we're just having a sweet talk with your girlfriend here. She is a beautiful, young woman Luke." she winked at him, and he nervously laughed.

Jennifer stood up with her coffee cup, and so did the other ladies. Maya looked up from her plate, and spotted that Amanda was giving her a thumbs up for her performance. Maya smiled a little, and looked back down. Once all of them put their plates and mugs away in the sink and joined the men in the family room, Lucas sits down in one of the chairs next to Maya.

"What was that all about?" Lucas questions nervously.

Maya looks up at him with tired eyes. "I literally pulled everything out of my ass. They asked about how we got together and how long I've liked you for. We did not prepare that _at all_." she says exasperatedly.

Lucas smirks and rests his arm on the kitchen table. "That didn't sound like it came out of your ass, Hart. Plus, those events did really happen, so you weren't lying."

Maya pushes Lucas's shoulder. "Shut up!" she blushed. "How long were you there for?"

"When they asked you when you started to like me." he smiled a huge smile.

"I had to make it all dramatic so it was believable." she stood up, and picked up her plate to bring it to the sink. Lucas followed. "Are you proud of me? I did that all on the spot." she places her things away.

Lucas stands behind Maya at the sink, and wraps his arms around her shoulders, since he towers over her. Her arms remain at her side, until she places her hands around his arms. "Yes, I'm proud of you Maya. Thank you for coming." he squeezed her tight, and then let go.

Maya was still freaked out over her talk with his aunts and cousins, and the hug just seemed to make everything better—she felt warm inside. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome. It's your turn to be sappy soon." She turned around to face him, and his cheeks were tinted red still.

"Stop blushing, Ranger Rick. This is all fake, _remember_?"

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! It's been a week since I updated, which I apologize for. I totally meant to update earlier but it ended up to be 11 pm and it's too late haha. Let's answer some comments!

 **Karkoolka:** oh my goodness this comment made me laugh so hard. she obviously will have clothes haha. thank you for the review! :)

 **bhgodlygovt1:** honestly i'm not a big comic so i wouldnt know if DC is better than marvel comic-wise! thank you so much for your comment!

I'm still writing the eighth chapter also, but I think it'll be done soon. I start school in two weeks, so I will most likely not be able to update as frequently.

Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I get so anxious whenever I see the number go up! Please leave your reactions, suggestions, criticism, and what you liked/didn't like! See you in the next one. xoxo, M.


	6. six

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **SIX**

"Huckleberry, look at this!" Maya yelps out with a mocking tone. She holds up a shirt that says "I'm with the cowboy" on it. Her eyes begin to water as she laughs with complete bliss. She couldn't believe Texas stores could be _that_ stereotypical. She places the shirt back on the rack where she found it.

Meanwhile, Lucas is sitting on a bench in the corner holding all of Maya's stuff in his lap. She picked up striped shirts, jeans, skirts, and whatever she found amusing to try on and possibly buy—with Lucas's money.

It's not that she wasn't _going_ to pay for her clothes, but Lucas's mom gave him loads of cash just for Maya's clothes. Of course she refused for him to pay for her, but after a couple moments of bickering, she let it go, and let herself roam around the little Texan store.

Maya picks out a bit more clothes, for the week and possibly for the rest of her life, and went towards the cowboy himself.

"Come on, I'm gonna try those on." Maya speaks, and Lucas groans out of annoyance. It was around lunch time, and he was hungry. He regrets not grabbing one of the sandwiches in the kitchen this morning before they left. He stands up, holding onto all of Maya's clothes and they walk to the back where a small room was.

They both walk into the fitting room, and Maya says, "Just place them there, Huckleberry!" He does what he is told, and stands in the room awkwardly.

"Um, buddy you sorta have to leave for me to try these on." Maya laughs, and pushes him out of the room. Lucas rolled his eyes, and sat in a small chair outside of the dressing room.

" _This is so fucking boring,"_ Lucas thinks, " _I wish they never lost Maya's bag. How much is this going to cost anyways?"_ His leg bounces up and down while he sits impatiently. His eyes roam around the small shop, looking at the hats hanging from the wall, and staring at himself in the mirror right across from him. " _I look ridiculous."_

"Hey Maya," Lucas starts, "are you almost done trying things on? You're only getting enough clothes for until your bag gets here right?"

"Yeah, yeah, relax Huckleberry. This store is full of crazy stuff, let a girl do what she loves to do." Maya replies jokingly. Lucas slides down in the chair, and puts his face in his hands.

He hears the door unlock, and he peeps his eye through the small crack between his fingers to look at Maya. She was wearing a brown, suede button up skirt and an off-the-shoulders white, flowy top. Lucas removes his hands from his face and sits up in his seat. Maya's smiling at him, walking out slowly.

"Well, what do you think?" Maya asks modestly.

Lucas stares at her. He's pretty sure she'd worn something like that already, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Why couldn't he stop looking at her?

Maya laughed, "Quit looking at me Huckleberry."

"Sorry Maya, you look," he paused, "good."

"Oh," she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and back at him, "thanks." She gave him a small smile, and went back inside. Lucas snapped himself out of that weird trance, and sat normally in the seat.

Maya pokes her head out of the small dressing room door. "Thanks for bringing me, Lucas." He smiled at her, and she closed the door.

Well, he guessed waiting for her wasn't _so_ bad.

•

"You bought _way_ too many clothes. Your luggage is coming in a few days!" Lucas exasperatedly said, opening the door for Maya.

"Well Ranger Roy, we don't know when that day is. Plus, I like keeping my outfit choices open." Maya closes her eyes and smiles at him, walking out gingerly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and follows behind her. He releases his hold of the door, and it falls back to its usual destination. Lucas continues to hold two bags of Maya's stuff in one hand, and catches up to the five foot girl. They walk across the street to where Lucas's truck was parked.

The pair stops once they are behind the back. She looks to her to her left, and raises her head to speak to Lucas. "So, where to next?"

Lucas drops the paper bags into the open trunk, and claps his hands together to get dust off. "Well, since you took so long, I've grown quite the appetite. Wanna grab something to eat?" he grins at her mockingly.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're not the only one that's hungry here. Let's go!" she says excitedly, running to the passenger side of the trunk and climbs in. Lucas chuckles, and walks to the driver's side.

•

Maya thought the small towns in Austin were cute. She imagined Texas to be full of cowboys, dirt, and wooden saloons. Oh boy, she was wrong. Texas was full of green and light. Shops, restaurants, and music were around every corner. There were people walking, people talking, people taking pictures on every corner. The people were alive here, even though it wasn't all hustle and bustle.

Lucas parked in a small lot that was in front of a diner. It was the typical "50's diner," where people would ride rollerskates and serve milkshakes to the teenagers. It reminded Maya of "A Cinderella Story."

The two walked in, and was seated quickly in one of the booths by the window. Maya scoots into one side, while Lucas does the same across from her. They say their thank yous, and look at the menu.

"There's so many things to get, I don't even know. Choose for me." Maya places her hands on her face. Lucas looks up from his menu, and chuckles.

"You always do this Maya." He looks back down at his menu.

"What do you mean, Huckleberry?" Maya replies, not looking up at him either.

"Making me choose something for you—and you end up not liking it later." he says casually.

"I do _not_." Maya refuses. " _Fine_ , I'll choose something then."

"Good. I'm not your babysitter."

Maya hums. They stay quiet while looking at their menus. Pop music plays lowly from the speakers above, and the sound of dishes clinking from the kitchen sound occasionally. There was a constant hum among the diner: talking, sneezing, coughing, or laughing occur sporadically. Maya loved this atmosphere—it reminded her of home. She smiles to herself, and continued looking at the menu.

The sudden peace was interrupted by an unknown brunette who stood next to Lucas's end of the table. "Well well well, the rumors _must_ be true. Lucas Friar is back in Austin, Texas." The tall, brown-haired girl smiled down at him, forearm leaning against the booth.

"Cassie?" Lucas looks wide eyed.

"Hey Lukey." she, who Maya now knew was Cassie, said. Lucas got up from the booth, and hugged her tight.

"I haven't seen you in _ages_. How have you been?" Lucas exasperatedly says.

"Oh, same old, same old. It's Texas, nothing exciting ever happens here. Tell me how New York is! The big city? You must be having such a fun time there!" Cassie laughs and smiles at the same time.

Lucas does not hesitate one bit. "New York's been pretty good to me. The weather could be better but, oh well. I'm still the same Lucas, just way taller than you now." he grins, laughing also. She pushed his shoulder and gave a small remark towards him.

Maya did not like this at all. Only she was able to push him around like that. Sure, she wanted him to reconnect with his friends, but she has _never_ heard of _Cassie_ before. Maya clears her throat to get the attention of both of them. They look over with decreasing smiles, and she says, "Hi! Who might you be?" Maya gives her one of her fake smiles.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there! Lukey, who's this?" Cassie says with a somewhat thick accent. _Hm_ , _Texans_.

"Oh right." Lucas spaced. "Maya, this is Cassie Fletcher. She was my next door neighbor when I lived here." Cassie shared a closed smile and a wave towards Maya.

"Cassie, this is my fr—" Lucas starts, but Maya interrupts.

"Girlfriend," Maya bitterly states, standing up and holding out her hand, "Maya Hart. Nice to meet you!" Maya says in a fake, sweet tone. Cassie reluctantly shakes her hand.

"Girlfriend?" Cassie looks to him confused, back facing away from Maya. Maya look at Lucas, hinting that he should go along with what she's acting.

Lucas got the message, and looked at Cassie. "Yeah," his voice trailed off, "my girlfriend." he walks over to Maya's side of the booth, and intertwines his hand with hers, clear enough for Cassie to see.

"We're just in town for my aunt's wedding. It's our spring break in New York, and I wanted Maya to see Texas." he said chuckling. Maya squeezed his hand for him to relax. He found the whole situation awkward yet hilarious.

"Oh, that's nice of you to bring her here! Especially for Jennifer's wedding." Cassie continues. "Funny story, she invited my family to the wedding! Our mothers are in the same church group." she gives a fake laugh. Maya's eyes closed to slits, and Lucas is trying to contain his laughter.

"Anyway, I should go. I don't want to ruin your lunch." she says sarcastically. Maya grumbles, " _You already did_."

Cassie seemed to hear Maya, and replied with," _Right_. "I'll see you guys at the wedding next week! Bye Lukey." She waves at Lucas, and walks past Maya. Maya waves mockingly at her, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes.

Once she leaves the diner, Lucas lets go of Maya's hand, and turns her around so she's facing him. He puts both of his hands on her shoulders, and he leans down so they're eye level.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That whole," he paused, "interaction."

Maya releases herself from his hold, and slides back into the booth. She picks up her menu, and starts reading again. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said pridefully.

Lucas scoffs, and scoots into his seat. " _Alright_. You'll blow up eventually." He picks up his menu, and scans the items. Finally, the waitress comes, and takes their order.

" _Did Maya Hart just get jealous?"_

•

" _Lukey_ this, and _Lukey_ that. Oh please honey, pet names are _not_ cute." Maya spat to Riley. The blonde was in Lucas's room, stomach on the bed and feet in the air. Lucas was downstairs helping his mom in the kitchen.

Riley's laugh travels through the phone. "Maya, relax. They used to be neighbors, they were probably really close."

"Riles, you don't understand. She was like," she paused," _all over him._ " Maya sat up, and leaned her back against the headboard. She grips her phone tightly, and stares at Riley's face.

"And that bothered you?" Riley's voice and face showed her suspicion.

"No! I mean, a little, but not really!" she defends herself.

Riley giggled. "Okay peaches. Whatever you say."

"Good." Maya speaks. "Anyways, how New York? I miss everyone, and it's only been a day."

Riley sighed. "I miss you too. Life hasn't been the same without you. I went to Farkle's today though."

"Farkle's, huh?"

"Oh _shut_ _up_. He invited me over so I could help him choose some stuff to donate."

"Is that all you did there?" Maya said suggestively.

"Yes, of course, Mom." Riley rolled her eyes. "We played that one zombie game he has too. But that was it."

"Alright. Good little Riley."

The two continued to FaceTime. Maya showed Riley the clothes she bought that morning, with Riley's signature " _love_ _it_ " after each outfit. They talked until it was ten o'clock at night in New York, because Riley does _not_ like it when things start at ten. (For a seventeen year old, she wasn't very adventurous with curfew.)

"Goodnight peaches, I love you forever." Riley said sadly.

"Goodnight honey, I love you just as much. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Riley nods, and they hang up from FaceTime. Maya sighs, and sets down her phone on the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Maya yells. Lucas opens the door slowly, and pokes his head through.

"Hey did you just finish talking to Riley?" Lucas inquires. Maya nods, and he continues. "While you were talking to her, my aunt was _gushing_ over you. She thinks you're the perfect match for me." he chuckled. "We totally got this whole fake relationship thing down."

Maya laughed in agreement. "Of course we do, partner. There's no way anyone wouldn't believe it." They were both quiet for a bit, until Lucas starts again.

"Okay well, dinner's ready downstairs, so let's go!" he smiles, and leaves.

Maya gets off the bed and leaves her phone on top of it. She moves towards the door, and followed behind Lucas. Thank goodness, she was _starving_.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey there! It's been a long time since I've uploaded, and I apologize for that! I started school last Monday (8/29), and let me say everything is pretty crazy. Check out my bio for a life update :)

Thank you for all of your lovely comments! It means so much to me that you're all enjoying my story ahhh! The compliments and feedback make me so happy and actually feel like writing haha.

 **LUCAYA** : As of right now, I don't think I'll have an updating schedule. I have one more pre-made chapter for this story, so after that, updates will be _pretty_ slow. School is already kicking my butt and I can tell I'm going to have little time to write, and if I do have free time, I'll be resting! Check my bio for the "PROGRESS BAR," which tells you how far I've gotten into finishing a chapter. Thank you for your comment!

Again, thank you so much for your patience. This chapter might've sucked so bad and I'm _so_ sorry about it. Every story's got to have some fillers, yeah? Please leave a review down below! Comments full of reactions, criticism, and what you liked/didn't like are lit! Feedback means so much to me. Until the next chapter, have a good one! xoxo, M. :)


	7. seven

**I do not own Girl Meets World. All the characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

"How's the floor, Huckleberry?" Maya asks from above.

Lucas sighs loudly, and replies, "It sucks, but I'm staying down here."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat." Maya speaks, shuffling around in the bed.

It was Sunday morning, only two days since the duo arrived in Austin, Texas. The wedding was to be on Friday, and the rest week was to celebrate Lucas's aunt's new marriage. That leaves the duo to a free week to do whatever they please at the lake house.

Maya picks up her phone from beside her, and scrolls through the text messages that her best friends have sent her. Majority from Riley, a couple from Farkle and Zay, and one from her lovely mother. Maya opened hers first.

From: Mother

 _Hi Babygirl. I hope Texas is treating you well. I love and miss you. Call me tonight after work?_

A small smile appeared on her face. Maya sure did miss her mom. Even though she's not home all the time, Maya missed her more now.

To: Mother

 _hey mom i'll call you later i love and miss you too!_

She pressed send, and looked at the other texts on her phone. She replied to all of them, and set her phone back down on the bed. Maya sat herself up and stretched, and peered down to look at Lucas on the ground. He was scrolling on his phone.

"Hey Huckleberry, what's the plan for today?"

"Well," he slowly stood up and cracked his back, "for sure we're eating breakfast. Get up, let's go downstairs." Lucas gives her a grin, and walks towards the door.

"I'll meet you down there. I have to wash my face and all that shit." she muttered.

Lucas tips his invisible hat, and Maya rolls her eyes and laughs at him. He leaves, and Maya gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She stays at the stand alone sink with her reflection staring back at her.

" _My eyebags are hideous. I can't go downstairs looking like a raccoon!"_ she thinks. Maya washes her face, and grabs her moisturizer in her makeup bag. " _It's okay Maya. Everyone looks tired in the morning, even that stupid girl Cassie."_ she sets the bottle down, and leaves the bathroom.

She walks downstairs in her pajama shorts and a T-shirt, and goes into the kitchen where she sees Lucas, his mom, and the almost-married-couple. The lake house was nice and calm; the water of the lake shimmered in the morning sun, which reflected onto the windows of the Texas home. The once hectic household turned into a serene place for the Friar family—but in a few days, the building will be jampacked with relatives and guests again.

"Good morning everyone." Maya spoke softly. The women and the groom were sat around the dining table, and Lucas was picking out his meal by the stove.

"Good morning sweetheart." Lucas's mom says, giving her a nice smile. Maya walks over to where Lucas was, and got a plate. "Honestly, this is heaven. I love having a meal for every meal of the day." Maya whispers.

Lucas pats her head. "You poor, poorchild." Maya shoves him off of her, and grabs a plate. He laughs at her action, and he sits down at the table next to Aunt Jennifer. Maya takes a couple of sunny side up eggs and bacon from the stove, and a piece of toast from the toaster. She walks over to the kitchen table, and sits across from Lucas.

Aunt Jennifer starts, "So guests are starting to arrive by tomorrow. Luke, your cousin Brody and his family will be staying in one of the guest rooms here."

"Is anyone else staying here? Like relative wise?" Lucas asks with an annoyed tone.

"Well of course not! Everyone is here except us, Luke. They all just have to drive down themselves. Brody and them don't need to get a hotel when we have plenty of room here." his mother replies.

Lucas sighs. "But Brody? _Really_?"

"Who's Brody? I've never heard you talk about his before." Maya speaks up.

"Because I'm not too fond of him." Lucas says under his breath.

"Oh hush up, he's family." Aunt Jennifer says. Maya's attention was on her now. "The boys grew up together—same age and everything. You could say they always tried to one up each other." Maya could see Lucas roll his eyes in her peripheral vision.

"Oh, I get it." Maya looks at Lucas and smiles. "He's just nervous something's gonna happen with him this trip, huh Sundance?" she teases.

"Shut up." Lucas groans.

"Well don't worry. I'll beat him up if I have to." Maya teases even more, and takes a bite out of her piece of bacon.

"I can fight my own battles, thank you very much." Lucas replies, taking the bacon from her hand, eating it also.

Maya rolled her eyes, and picked up another piece. Lucas chuckled at her defeat. The three grown adults watched them silently, approving of what they observed.

Derek, the groom, cleared his throat. "So, what are you kids planning on doing today? Jen and I have to go look at the final centerpieces for the tables." He takes a bite from the toast, and sets it down on the table.

"We'll find a way to entertain ourselves." Lucas says, and Maya nods in agreement.

"Alright, that's good then." Derek replies. "We'll hit the town. See you later kiddos!" he says, getting up along with Aunt Jennifer. The trio waves their goodbyes to the couple as they leave the building.

"Amanda, what are you going to do?" Maya asks.

"Oh," she paused, "just gotta do some _paperwork_ for my job. I'll be upstairs in my room if you guys need anything. _Behave_ please." she stares down Lucas with a smirk.

Lucas waves her off and she kisses his forehead, and Maya laughs. Amanda goes upstairs, and it's just the two of them at the table once again.

"I was thinking we could hang out by the lake today. You got a bathing suit?" Lucas questions.

"Possibly. If not, we can just skinny dip." Maya winks, and Lucas freezes. "I was kidding. I'd just use a bra or something. _Chill_ , Ranger Rick." she bursts out laughing, walking towards the sink to put her dishes inside. "I wouldn't do it in broad daylight!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lucas sighs.

•

This was actually the first time Maya saw the lake up close. The dock extended from the back of the lake house, with a small boat tied onto one of the posts. Maya sat at the very end of the dock, dipping her feet in the water. Lucas was still inside, washing the rest of everyone's dishes like the little scrub he is.

Maya swung her feet in the water, and observed the view in front of her. The lake was pretty wide, and it looked pretty deep. There were some houses across the lake, but it looked untouched. " _Probably a vacation home like Lucas's_." she thought to herself.

It was a pretty warm day today in Texas. It was never this hot in New York, causing Maya to be uncomfortable in her own sweat. She wipes her forehead and sighs, until she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Maya turns her head to see Lucas coming up to her.

"Well howdy buckaroo! It's a mighty hot day in ol' Texas, dontcha think?" Maya says in a fake heavy Texan accent.

"Maya, you know I don't talk like that." Lucas deadpans while sitting down next to her on the dock.

"Yeah, you don't. But it seems like your relatives do." Maya jokes.

Lucas chuckles. "Okay, I guess they do a little. But I moved to New York, so I lost a little bit of my accent."

"Hm, okay cowboy. But all I hear is HA-HU—" Maya tried to say, but as she said the last syllable, Lucas pushes Maya off of the dock and into the lake. Lucas stands up, laughing and holding onto his stomach.

"That's a little payback for all the times you've done that to me!" he shouts, still laughing loudly.

Maya was in the water, flailing her arms and legs. Her head would occasionally go above and underneath the water. Don't be fooled though, _she knows how to swim._

"Lucas! Help!" Maya says breathlessly, eyes closed. "I can't," she went underwater and above again, "swim!" Her arms splashed the water, and she kept moving up and down. She just wanted to fuck with him to get her revenge.

"Oh shit," Lucas says. "Okay Maya! I'm holding out my hand, can you see it?" he has a concerned tone in his voice. " _Aw, poor little Huckleberry. He doesn't see it coming_." Maya thinks her in mind.

Maya nods, and moves slowly towards him. He extends his hand out, body hanging off of the dock. She was able to grab onto his hand with her eyes still closed. Suddenly, her eyes sprang wide open, and she pulled Lucas into the lake.

" _Whoa_!" Lucas shouts. A huge splash occurred when he entered the water, and Maya was giggling. How could Lucas Friar fall for that? That was a total cliche.

She continued to laugh as she waited for him to resurface. She swam around, but she couldn't see him in the water, since the lake was a deep, dark blue color. Maya's head spun around to look all around her, but she couldn't find him.

"Huckleberry?" There was no reply. "Sundance? Hopalong? Ranger Rick?" Maya said again. There was still no sign of him. "Huckleberry, stop playing!" she was starting to panic. " _Where the fuck is he?"_

"Lucas, I'm serious," she starts whining, "this isn't funny anymore. I'm sorry, come out please." Nothing. "It would suck if this wedding weekend would become your funeral weekend." Maya jokes. Still, there was no reply. She ducked her head underwater, and started to swim around with her eyes open. She wouldn't find him.

Maya resurfaced, and right when she was in air, Lucas scares her. " _Boo_!" Maya screamed at Lucas's actions, and slapped him in the face. At the same time, both blondes said, " _Ow_!" and " _You're such a fucking asshole_!"

"You don't _do_ that to people!" Maya screams.

"Well, you don't pull people into lakes!" Lucas argues.

" _Please_ , Huckleberry." Maya says sassily. "It happens in _every_ movie." Lucas rolls his eyes, and doesn't say anything back. The fake-couple look at each other for a brief moment, and laugh at each other. They are both fully clothed in the lake and just looking at each other and laughing. Neither one of them know what each other are thinking, but they do know they are having a fun time.

"Hey, maybe we should just stay in here for the rest of the day. I mean, it is pretty hot out." Lucas suggests.

"Sure Huckleberry. But first," Maya pauses, "I am _not_ wearing this here." she says lifting the shoulder of the T-shirt. "It adds like, an extra 50 pounds on me. What if I _actually_ drown?"

"Then take it off?" Lucas suggests.

Heat rushed up to Maya's cheeks. " _Is he asking me to strip down in front of him?_ " Maya was kind of embarrassed to hear that coming from him. Sure, she's been in a bikini around him before (along with Riley, Farkle, and Zay), but this time it was...different.

" _What_?" Maya said slowly.

"It's just us, Shortstack!" Lucas laughs, and continues. "You're not skinny dipping, like _you_ suggested earlier. I'll take off my clothes too if it makes you feel more comfortable." he smiles funny at her.

Maya stares at Lucas, eyes narrowing. He treads water silently, looking at her too. He rolls his eyes, and says, " _Fine_. I'll go first." Lucas slips off his wet T-shirt, and throws it onto the dock. He motions his hands to his shirtless chest, and goes back to treading the water. "It's just your shirt, Maya."

Maya was scared. Why was she scared? It was just Huckleberry. Just Sundance. Just Ranger Rick. _Just_ _Lucas_. But the real question was, why was Lucas making her _nervous_?

" _Fine_." Maya mumbled. She grabbed the end of her (Lucas's) shirt, and pulls it off quickly. " _It's a good thing I put on a bra before I went downstairs_." Maya thought. And it was a _cute_ bra in fact. She held her wet shirt in her hand, and threw it onto the dock like Lucas.

"There." Maya said with defeat. Maya look down into the water, and watched their feet tread. She could feel Lucas looking at her (chest), but she ignored him, and continued to wade the water.

"Good. Because now, I can do _this."_ Lucas said mischeviously. He grabbed onto Maya's torso, picked her up, and pushed her down into the water, causing her to _almost_ drown.

Maya swam up to the water, and coughed. Lucas was laughing at her, and at the deed that he had done. "Okay _Heehaw._ It's on!" Maya yells. Lucas zoomed away from her, and she chased after him.

The two spent hours at the lake. They splashed, raced, played, and waded. He gave her piggyback rides when she got tired of moving, and their friendship continued to grow. Eventually, the sun began to set, and it was time for them to get out. Plus, they were starting to look like prunes.

They both swam to the dock, and picked up their (now) dry shirts, and put them on.

"That was so much fun!" Maya exclaims. "I feel like you can never swim in New York. The weather always sucks."

"Well, that's just the beauty of Texas for you." Lucas laughs and smiles. He turns his head to the kitchen window, and he sees Aunt Jennifer and his mom taking pictures of them sneakily. He laughs to himself, and looks down at Maya. He stretches out his hand to grab Maya's, and intertwine his in hers.

"What are you doing?" Maya shakily says, looking down at their hands. _Why was her heart beating faster?_ _Why was she excited for him to hold her hand?_

He chuckled. "Look up."

She looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled in the sunset light, along with the lake that shimmered beside her. Lucas looked down at her, looking at her shining eyes. " _Were her eyes always this bright?"_ he thought to himself. Why was _his_ heart beating faster?

They stood there on the dock, hand in hand, staring at each other's eyes. Lucas broke the eye contact, and leaded her to walk back to the house. He cleared his throat, and said, "My mom and Aunt Jennifer were taking pictures of us over there."

" _Oh_." Maya says. Was she mad? No. Yes? She didn't know. She knows she's here to put on a show for Lucas, but now she's...confused.

Lucas stops himself from walking, and turns back to her. "You okay?"

"Peachy. Let's go, Huckleberry. I feel dirty and I'm hungry." Maya says, dropping his hand and smiling.

"Race you to the house! Whoever wins gets to use the bathroom first!" Lucas says, running.

"Oh it's _on_!" Maya replies, running after him.

•

Dinner was normal. Maya ended up winning the race after pushing Lucas into a tree that was next to the door. The adults have already set their food down on the table, and were sitting around it drinking wine, waiting for them. They sat down, made jokes at each other, ate, and left to go wash up.

Maya was first to go into the bathroom since she won the race. Lucas stayed idle using his phone on the floor. Maya finished using the bathroom, and walked out, holding her old, dirty clothes to put in the hamper outside in Lucas's room. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and was wearing a long blue shirt.

" _Finally_." Lucas said walking passed her. "I hope you didn't use all the hot water."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Maya said, dropping her clothes in the hamper.

Maya's back was facing him, but Lucas did a double take. "Hey," he paused, "are you wearing my shirt?"

Maya began to blush, and slowly turned towards him. "Um, yeah? You said I could wear your stuff until mine comes in."

"Oh yeah. It just caught me off guard." he nervously laughed, and scratched his neck. "Okay, I'm gonna go now." He walks into the bathroom with his head down, and closes the door. Maya smiled and laughed at him. She looked at herself in the full body mirror standing in front of her, and looked at the shirt, and smiled.

•

Lucas situated himself in his bed on the floor, and Maya on the bed. Lucas was scrolling on his phone, and Maya was on the phone with her mom.

" _Yes Mother._ I tell them thank you everyday." Maya says. "I do keep myself clean." she rolled her eyes. Lucas chuckled from below, causing Maya to get up and throw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"Alright. I love you, Mom. Talk to you tomorrow. Don't work too hard. Bye." Maya hangs up the phone, and Lucas begins to speak.

"Yeah Mom! I take a shower _every_ morning and night. My multiple hair and face products are treating me well." Lucas speaks sarcastically.

"Oh my _god,_ will you shut up. She thinks I can't handle myself." Maya frustratedly says, still sitting against the headboard. Lucas still lays down, throwing her pillow back onto the bed. She takes the pillow, sets it in its normal place, and lays down.

"You're a grown woman, she has to understand that."

"Exactly my point! Boy, what does she know?"

"Nothing."

The duo laugh until it dies, and lay in silence.

"Hey Huckleberry?"

Lucas hums. "Yeah Maya?"

"Do you wanna," Maya paused, "sleep up here tonight?"

Lucas was quiet. Maya was quiet. They were both quiet. It was like that was the forbidden question. _Sure_ , they've shared a bed before on their Friar-Hart vacations, and whenever Maya/Lucas crashed at each other's houses they would share their beds. _Sure_ , they've sat close during a movie and cuddled, or stood next to each other with minimal space in between during the winter to stay warm. But, this was different this time. Everyone in the house, plus Friar folk, knew they were a couple; well, _fake_ couple. But, would this take it to another level?

"Why?" Lucas asked nervously, sitting up.

It took Maya quite a bit of time to answer. She slowly sat up, and began to speak. "Well, for one, it would make it _believable_ that we were together if you slept in the same bed as me, like if Aunt Jennifer ever walked in. Plus," she paused, "I feel bad for you sleeping on the floor. You looked miserable the past two mornings."

"We can just separate the bed in half. This is my side, and that is your side." Maya said patting the bed.

Lucas sighed. "Alright, fine. You win." Maya clapped her hands. He stood up from the floor, and picked up his pillow and blanket. He set them down, and picked up the comforter and slipped inside next to Maya. The two both lay down, and face each other.

"See Huckleberry? The comfort of your _own_ bed!" Maya sarcastically says.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." His eyes closed, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Are you sleepy already?"

"A little. The bed is just so nice. It's like I'm in a trance." Lucas's eyes were still closed, and his voice began to get raspy.

"Pfft. Yeah okay, whatever. Goodnight Huckleberry. I love you sometimes." Maya said, turning her body around to face the other way.

Lucas opened his eyes as she did this, and he caught her chin in one hand, and turned her face towards him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and said, "Goodnight Hart. I love you sometimes too." He smiled at her, released his hand, and turned to face the other way. Maya laid there blushing for a bit, until she turned away and made herself comfortable again.

And they both ask themselves, _why were their hearts beating so fast?_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! It's been quite a while since I updated! I totally meant to post this chapter like two weeks ago, but I didn't and I'm the worst haha. Schools getting hard on me, so expect really slow updates with this, I'm so sorry. I will post more though, along with agape, and one shots that me and my sister will write together!

I hope you enjoy my cliché story line haha. Things are starting to pick up, eh? ;) Please leave me more comments, questions, and criticism! They really help me a lot, until next time lovelies! xoxo, M.


	8. eight

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Maya woke up alarmed to a warm sensation that spread across her lower stomach area. Her eyes shot open wide, scared to see what was there. " _Oh shit, did I piss myself? Tell me I didn't piss myself."_ she thinks to herself. She looked down to her stomach to see it was just an arm. An arm that belonged to no other than Lucas Fucking Friar.

She looked over to her right to see him laying down on his stomach, face turned the other way. Maya looked back and forth from his head to his arm that was around her waist. Slowly, she picked up his limp arm, and tried to escape from his hold and go to the bathroom. But, Lucas held his arm down, and reassured his grip on her.

This caused Maya to blush. Lucas was unconsciously holding her. She turned her head to the right again to look at the blonde boy, and she whispered his name.

" _Huckleberry,"_ Maya whispered, " _are you up?"_

No answer. She tried again.

" _Ranger Rick,"_ she said in a low voice, " _are you awake?"_ She shook his body too.

This caused Lucas to groan, and turn his face towards Maya's. She looked at his facial features. Lucas's eyes were peacefully closed, eyelashes hitting the top of his cheeks. A small, closed smirk was plastered on his face as he breathed steadily. " _I guess he looks cute when he's asleep."_ Maya thinks to herself.

"Quit looking at me, Shortstack." Lucas mumbled.

Maya was taken aback by his words. "Yeah, well quit holding my waist _Lucas._ I gotta pee." She tried to shake his arm off, but it was impossible.

Lucas opened his eyes. She _never_ calls him Lucas. He lifts up his head from his pillow and props up his arm so he could lean on it. "Hey, what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never call me Lucas."

"Well, you deserve it right now. Let me pee!"

Not allowing her to pee, Lucas pulls Maya into his body. Her back was on his torso, and his arms were wrapped around Maya's waist.

"I'm not letting you go until you call me a name." Lucas shouts stubbornly.

" _Why_ does it matter so much?" Maya equally shouts with the same tone.

"You've always called me a name. When you say my _actual_ name it sounds like I'm in trouble."

"Well if you don't let go of me, there will be a little _trouble_ on this bed right now." Maya twists her head over her shoulder to look at Lucas.

" _You wouldn't."_ he squints at her.

"I _so_ would." Maya fights back.

" _Fine_. Go." he releases his hold on her, and she gladly lifts herself of the bed and runs to the bathroom in his room.

Lucas could hear a faint, " _Thanks Sundance_ ," coming from the bathroom. He chuckles at her words, and he lays back down on his pillow staring at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.

•

Maya was chilling in Lucas's bed while he was in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. She scrolled through the usual Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat. Her and Riley were sending each other funny videos of them using the filters;they couldn't stop cracking up. Eventually, the girls ended up calling each other on Facetime.

After Riley picked up the call, she said, "Good morning Peaches!"

"Morning Riles. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Hanging out with the group without you is weird." she said with a frown on her face.

"What about Hopalong?"

"Nah, who cares."

Maya giggled at Riley's statement. "What have you guys done?"

Riley looked up to the ceiling to show that she was thinking. "Well, we went to the movies that one time. We go to the café everyday, so there's that. I don't know what the plan is for today. Maybe we'll have a photoventure or something." she smiles.

Riley was always her goofy, loving self. She loved being creative and loved going out to new places. Riley cares for everyone and everything, and won't let anything negative come toward her way. She embraced her inner self so much, and that's what Maya loves about her.

"That'll be fun Honey! 'Specially since Farkle has that old film camera too. You guys can be _total_ hipsters now." Maya says with some playfulness to her tone.

Riley laughs. "Totally." she pauses, and continues. "How's the luggage situation?"

"Not good. Still hasn't arrived." Maya sticks out her lip into a frown. "I do have those clothes I showed you though. And some of Lucas's shit."

Riley quirks her eyebrows up and down. " _Oooh, Lucas's stuff_. You're even wearing one of his shirts right now."

Maya rolls her eyes. "Riley."

"Hi, I'm _Maya_. I get to share clothes with _Lucas Friar_ because my bag went 'missing.' Don't you just wish you were me?"

" _Riley._ " Maya deadpans.

"I'm _Maya_ , I took romantic pictures in front of a _pretty_ _sunset_ with a _pretty boy_ by a lake last night." she jokes, making kissy noises to the screen.

"Ril—" Maya paused, "wait, what? How do you know that?" She was pretty confused. She didn't say anything to her about yesterday. She doubted Lucas did either. Did he?

"Lucas's mom posted pictures of you guys on her Facebook. She literally tagged me, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle." Riley snorted. "The pics are _way_ cute though." she smiled to me.

I exited out the Facetime app to go onto Facebook. She checked her notifications, and there it was. The picture of her and Lucas on the dock staring at each other's faces. _Real_ _close_. "Oh my god, Amanda is crazy." Maya laughed.

Looking at the picture gave Maya butterflies. She remembered that the shimmering lake made his deep blue eyes sparkle along with it. She knew that he was staring right back into her eyes too. All she could think about was Lucas and how soft his hand was when she held it last night. And the way his arm draped around her waist this morning. Maya felt so weird, _so tingly._ What the _hell_ is she feeling right now?

She quickly exited the app, and went back to Riley.

"Maya, are you okay?" Riley asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm good. I'm just," she paused, "confused?"

" _About_?" Riley asked softly. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know Riles. Let me just figure this out for myself first, okay?"

"Definitely." she changed the subject for Maya's benefit. "So, what are you and Lucas gonna do today?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe go to a farmer's market or something? I don't know what Texans do for fu—" Maya was interrupted by a knock on the door. She unplugged her phone, and kept it in her hand as she walked over to open the closed, white door.

She opened the door to see a teenage boy about her age. He was brunette with his hair spiked up into a quiff, and had light blue eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue V-neck shirt and black jeans. He smiled at Maya with completely straight teeth. Maya had to admit, he was attractive _as fuck._

"Riley, I'll have to call you back." Maya said with her eyes squinted. They share a quick goodbye, and Maya hangs up the call, and puts her phone on the bed.

"Um, _hi_." Maya says politely, with a confused tone.

"Hey, I'm Brody. I'm Lucas's cousin."

A lightbulb appeared above Maya's head, and she began to speak. "Oh! You're the _famous_ Brody. It's nice to meet you, my name's Ma—" she says, holding her hand out, but Brody interrupts her.

"It doesn't matter. You're probably gonna be gone in a few hours anyways." he chuckles, crossing his arms. Maya dropped her hand, and put it on her hip.

She looked up at him confusedly. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aw," he paused, "don't take it personal, hun." Brody put a hand on Maya's shoulder and leaned in. "One night stands are supposed to be, well, _one night only._ I'm sure _Lukey_ will let you keep his shirt though. He's _that_ kind of guy." he winked at Maya, releasing his hand from her shoulder.

Maya's blood was boiling. Who does this guy think he is? If this was his idea of a great first impression, he clearly needs some help. Brody leaned against the doorframe, and Maya glared at him.

"If you're down, we can mess around a bit before Lucas kicks you out." he smirked down at Maya, and then looked aimlessly around the room.

 _What a fucking asshole._

Maya laughed. _Hard._ "Oh man, you sure do think you're hot shit, _don't_ _ya_?"

"Um, obviously. Look at me."

" _No wonder Lucas hates you."_ Maya mutters under her breath. "You've got the wrong idea here, buddy. I'm not here to hook up, especially with you." she snorts.

" _Ha_. _Please_." Brody sniffs. "Why would Lucas have a _girl_ in his room?"

Maya rolled her eyes far back. "I'm his girlfriend, dumbass."

He stared at Maya for a while, then burst out laughing. "W-what? Lucas? Having a g- _girlfriend_?" He was almost in tears, and that's when Maya heard the bathroom door open. Maya turns her head, and smiles big. _Thank goodness._

Out came the cowboy himself, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He looks up at Maya, confused as to what's going on. She gestured to outside of the door with her eyes, and Lucas caught onto the act. He walked towards her, and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Hey babe." Lucas says, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Maya could feel the heat rising to her cheeks once again, and she softly replied with a "hey."

Brody dies down his laughter once he sees this, and looks at Lucas. He sighs, "Hey bro. Long time no see, huh?"

"I guess."

Brody chuckles. "Still don't fancy me huh?"

"Nope. Never will."

"Hey, that's chill with me. As long as you don't attack me anytime this week." he puts his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you up here anyways?" Lucas asks bitterly.

"I had to put my stuff away down the hall. Aunt Jennifer told me to check and see if you were awake. Then I encountered _this_ little one here." Brody's eyes motioned to Maya.

"You mean my girlfriend?"

"Sure. I didn't see you as the type of guy that had a girlfriend though. Since, y'know. You've never had one." Brody mocks. "I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your girl." he smirked.

Maya rolls her eyes, and Lucas stays straight faced. _Man, did Maya hate him already._ She understood how Lucas felt now, and why he never had the nerve to mention Brody before.

Lucas sighed. "At least I have a girlfriend now. You're single at a wedding."

" _Exactly,_ bro! People hook up at weddings. I knew you were slow, but c'mon man. I would even hook up with your chick if she came alone, although she's only a 7." Brody chuckled.

Maya didn't know what to do. Lucas was good at fighting physically, I mean, _we've all seen it_. But, he wasn't so good at fighting back verbally. That was her thing. She couldn't help him in this situation. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Sadly, I'll have to decline your offer. I'm in a happy relationship, and I don't need some California douchebag to ruin that." Lucas dropped his arm off of Maya. She pushed Brody's shoulder off of the door frame. "I suggest you go somewhere else because this house _definitely_ can't fit you or your ego in here."

Mata turned to face Lucas, and she stood on her tippy toes to reach Lucas's cheek and kissed him.

 _On_. _The_. _Lips_.

It was a quick peck, but she could feel her mouth on fire, and her heart beating faster than it ever has in her life. Lucas's eyes were opened wide at her as she turned to face Brody once again.

"Have fun with the adults. We'll be here for a while." Maya winked at him, and slammed the door shut. She sighed, and turned back to face Lucas.

He was stood there silently, not knowing what to do.

The atmosphere around them was heavy. Neither of them knew what to say to each other without making it awkward. Maya decided she should apologize.

"Ah, _sorry_ Huckleberry. I know it was pretty sudden, but I couldn't just let him talk you down like that. _And_ me." Maya stammered.

"Yeah, I understand." Lucas replies. "It just took me off guard. We never really…." his voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat. Maya laughed a little.

"Yeah," Maya paused, "but it sure made us look believable as hell, right?"

Lucas chuckled. "Definitely, Shortstack."

"Should we, like, do it more?" Maya asked nervously, fidgeting her feet.

Lucas stared blankly at her. "What?"

Maya groaned. "You know, kiss and shit! Now that that Brody kid is around, he'll be suspicious that we aren't so PDA-like. Plus, all of your other family is coming this week too."

"I mean," Lucas scratched the back of his neck. "As long as you're okay with it."

Maya was secretly shaking in front of him. She was nervous. Was she okay with it? The kiss she gave him was just a simple peck. Will doing it more help her or hurt her?

"I-I," Maya paused, "yeah. I'm okay with it." she gave him a small smile. She walked over to the bed to where he phone was, and Lucas sat down at the foot of it. She sat down next to him, wondering what was going on in his brain.

"Huckleberry, are you okay with it? We don't have to if you're not comfortable kissing a totally _WAY out-of-your-league_ girl." Maya joked, trying to get a reaction out of him. He smiled a bit, and looked at her face.

Lucas looked fresh. His hair was flat on his forehead, not spiked or anything. His eyes, _oh his eyes_ , sparkled with the sun which peaked through the blinds of the window. Maya felt like she was helplessly drowning in them, and she couldn't find a way to get back up to the surface. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, as he slowly leaned in. Maya's heart beat faster and faster, and she was certain that she could feel his coming out of his chest.

Their lips slowly found each other's, touching softly. Maya felt her breath being taken away through every second. Lucas couldn't believe it. He was kissing his _best friend_. They deepened the kiss—Maya putting her arms around his neck, and Lucas gently placing his hands on her lower back to pull her closer. Each kiss was intoxicating, and neither of them could pull away. The whole world was theirs, and nothing could stop them.

 _Except_ for the knock on the door from Aunt Jennifer that told them breakfast was ready.

They pulled back breathlessly, not knowing what to say or do, except stare at each other with twinkles in their eyes and their hearts completely out of their chests. Maya laughed, gently rubbing her fingers against the nape of his neck.

"I-I should," Maya cleared her throat, "go get changed for breakfast, since I'm, y'know, meeting more Friar folk." she said bashfully, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Y-yeah, me too. I mean, go downstairs, not get ready because I am ready already. I-yeah, I'm going downstairs." Lucas says getting up quickly. Maya giggles at his stumbled words, and he walks towards the door.

He stops at the door, holding the doorknob. He turns his torso around so he could see Maya looking down at the floor. "Maya," he gets her attention, "I am completely okay kissing a girl that's _totally_ out-of-my-league." He smiled at her, opened and closed the door, and left to go downstairs.

Maya walks up to the door, pressed her back against it, and slides down until she hits the floor. She smiles, and touches her lips. They still felt numb from a few seconds ago when they were once connected to Lucas's. The millions of butterflies in her stomach felt like they exploded and left her body, and her heart remained its unsteady beat. Man, what did she just do?

 _Man, what did they just do?_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Well? :) Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence these past few weeks (and probably for the future lol).

Ahhh I'm honestly shook by all of the feedback that I've gotten on this story. Your comments mean so much to mean, and knowing that so many people are enjoying my stories!

Check out my **progress bar** in my bio to see how I'm doing with the stories! This month is gonna be pretty busy for me, but hopefully I can find time between school work, volunteering, and doing absolutely nothing haha.

Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions, and criticism! Thank you so much for everything. See you in the next one! xoxo, M.


End file.
